Love is in the air…Literally
by NinjaJedi
Summary: Willing to do anything to have Pashmina like him. Dexter acquires something from Auntie Viv that might help him. Chaos ensues.


Love is in the air...Literally

It was a perfect spring day. This was an ideal opportunity for a picnic. None of the Hams remembered who suggested it, but it was unanimously approved. The picnic was over and Dexter volunteered to clean up. Well, more like he lost a bet between Boss, Howdy, Stan and himself. But Dexter's luck wasn't all bad, he had a helper...Much to Stan and Howdy's chagrin. "Really Pashmina, I can finish here. Thank-Q for your help!"

"You sure Dexter?" He nodded. She smiled, "OK. See you tomorrow." With that she walked away.

The sunlight reflected off her fur. Giving her an ethereal appearance. "An angel." Dexter said as folded the picnic blanket. "I would do anything to have her like me in return."

"Anything?" Asked someone from behind him.

Dexter jumped and spun around. "Oh, Auntie Viv. You startled me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Did you mean what you said?"

"What I said?"

Auntie Viv nodded "You said that you would do anything to have that girl-ham like you back."

Dexter paused and thought about it for a moment. Looking in the direction that Pashmina went he said only one word "Yes."

"Well I might just have something for you." With that auntie Viv opened her suit case and dug around it for a minute. Closing the case she handed Dexter two items. The first of which is a small vile of purple liquid. The other a faded piece of paper. "I've been to many places in my life time. And in my travels I came across a very old hamster who sold that to me." She explained to a confused Dexter.

"Uh...Thank-Q. But what is it?" He asked taking the items from her.

"The vile contains a very powerful love aerosol. The other is the instructions on what to do with it. I bought it to play a practical joke on elder-ham. But I could never think of a use for it. Anyway, it's yours now. The only thing I have to say is to read the instructions before using it. The old ham warned me to read it first." With that she picked up her suitcase and walked away, leaving Dexter with his thoughts.

Dexter got home and sat in his cage. Looking at the vile that Auntie Viv gave him. He didn't want to be rude to her, but it was ridicules to believe that this liquid could attract the opposite sex. "Oh well, what do I have to lose?" And with that he uncorked the vile and splashed some of the liquid on him and fell asleep.

Dexter awake, stretched and muttered, "That was quite a dream." For he dreamed that he saved Pashmina's life and in doing so she realized that he truly loved her and that she did have feelings for him. Smiling he cleaned himself, and put on a clean tie. "Let's see if this stuff Auntie Viv gave me works." With that he was off to the clubhouse.

On the way he met up with Howdy. It was ironic that his friend was also his rival. But there was an expression his human said once that applies here "All is fair in love and war."

At the clubhouse, Dexter surveyed the room. Only Boss, Snozer, Bijou, Sandy, Panda, Cappy and Oxnard were there. His love wasn't there yet. With a small sigh, he sat down. Deciding for a glass of tea he notice the teakettle was out of reach. Tapping on Sandy's shoulder to get her attention, "Like, yeah Dexter?"

"Sorry to bother you Sandy. But could you please pass the kettle?"

"She nods and grabs the kettle. But instead of giving him the kettle, she poured the tea for him. "Like, is that a new tie Dexter?"

"Um...No." He answered. Something was different about her.

"Well, I like it." She smiled, "Like, would you like to share my sunflower seeds with me?"

Dexter's eyes widen. Something was definitely wrong. "Um...No thanks...I um...Have to ask Boss a question now." With that he went over to were Boss and Howdy were watching something on the little TV (Author's note: Does that thing work?).

However. On the way over there, he had to pass where Bijou was sitting. She was looking in a small mirror fixing her ribbons. "Hiff-Hiff. Oh Dexter." Dexter stopped dead in his tracks. Rarely did she talk to him.

"Um...Yes Bijou."

"Do you think I should wear red ribbons?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, your red tie looks so good on you and I...." But before she could finish Dexter interrupted.

"NO!! I mean your ribbons look fine. Besides doesn't Hamtaro like your ribbons the way there are?"

"I would really _love_ your option." The way she said, "love" and not even blushing when he said Hamtaro liked something about her. Socked Dexter to his core.

"I...Um...Have to ask Boss a question. Please excuse me."

Finally reaching the relative safety of the TV area he thanked whatever powers that be that Boss didn't see that and that Maxwell hadn't arrive yet. For he had no doubt he would be in massive pain if they had witnessed the girls flirting with him. "Now I now how the girls feel when Stan flirts with them." He mumbled.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw that Bijou and Sandy were now talking. They were sneaking glances over to where he stood. Bijou then wisped something to Sandy who burst out "Like I totally agree! He is like such a hunk!" Oxnard, Panda, and Cappy stopped what they where doing. They looked in the direction of the girls while Dexter's jaw hit the floor. Thankfully Boss and Howdy where too engrossed in watching an American sport called football.

"I need to get out of here." He thought to himself. Thinking about a plan of escape, his fate was sealed when the hamster of his dreams walked into the clubhouse followed by her surrogate little sister.

"Hello everybody!"

"Ookwee!"

Looking over his shoulder to check on Howdy. Yep he was still engrossed in the game. "Now's my chance! When Pashmina falls in love with me, I'll ask her to be my girl-ham!" How he got to here with out Sandy, Bijou, or you the reader noticing is a question not even I the author can answer. But he did. "Hello Pashmina. You're looking beautiful as always." Then as an after thought, "How are you doing Penelope?"

Penelope pauses for a moment looking confused. Then hugs Dexter and says "Ookwee." Very softly.

Pashmina smiles at the site "looks like Penelope has a crush."

"Um...Yeah....Um would you like to have lunch with me Pashmina? There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure. Today's a nice day for a picnic. I'll go tell everyone." With that Pashmina went over by the others. Dexter was taken aback. The aerosol worked on everyone else right away. About to give another try there was a yell.

"Like no way. He's mine. I saw him first!"

"No! He iz mine!"

While Sandy and Bijou were fighting, Penelope had already drew Dexter a picture and presented it to him. "Ookwee."

"Um...Thanks?" In the picture there was a gray blob with a small speck of red next to a yellow blob, underneath a rainbow holding paws. That was the last straw.

"I have to go!" He yelled and ran out the door.

"WAIT/OOKWEE!" Yelled three female hamsters.

Pashmina blinked as she watched three hamsters run to the door, only to stop and fight with each other. "Huh...I wonder what's going on?"

Running Dexter didn't watch were he was going and crashed into someone. "Ouch! Sorry Hamtaro."

"That's OK Dexter. What's wrong?"

"That's a little hard to explain."

Thinking on how to explain this, Hamtaro broke his train of thought. "Is that a new tie?"

Dexter's eyes almost popped out of his head as he yelled "OH MY...NO!!!!" And ran faster then he ever did in his life.

Finally coming to a stop he effectively collapsed to the ground in the shade of a tree "How am I going to get out of this?" He asked to no one.

"There you are Ham-Dude!" Cried a familiar voice.

Dexter jumped back to his feet only to see a very determined looking Stan. Too tied to run anymore Dexter thought to himself "I should of thought on what he would do once the girls fell in love with me. This is it. I had a nice life. I should have told Pashmina I loved her when I had the chance."

Dexter's heartbeat progressively increased with each step Stan took towards him. When Stan was close enough he spoke "I was just at the clubhouse and do you know what I saw?" Dexter shook his head, even thought he knew. "Bijou, Sandy, and even Penelope were fighting. Over a Ham-Dude. Do you know which one?" Again Dexter shook his head. There was a pause. For Dexter, this was an eternity. "Oh." Stan said and his expression changed "I was hoping you would know."

"Um...Why?"

"Well....To be honest. To shake their paw!"

"Heke?!"

"Yeah. If the dude is THAT good. I have to learn from him. I thought I knew everything there was to romancing a rodent. But I was totally wrong. Anyway, if you do find him let me know." With that Stan walked off. And Dexter collapsed again.

Dexter walked home, all the while trying to think of a decent explanation for the Ham-Hams when they found out the reason the girls were fighting. About to enter someone called out to him. "Dexter."

Turning towards them his heart stopped. It was her! She was alone! The aerosol worked! Smiling and straitening his tie he answered "Why hello Pashmina. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you knew what happened today at the club house?"

Dumb founded and a little heartbroken he answered "No. Sorry I don't." He didn't want to lie. Not to her. But if he told the truth she would never speak to him again.

"That's weird. Oh well, everything is OK now so I guess everything will be back to normal."

What do you mean?"

"Well, shortly after you left the others stopped fighting. They don't remember what they where fighting over."

"Dexter sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Oh that reminds me. You wanted to tell me something at lunch but you ran out. Guess you had something important." Dexter was taken aback. And not for the first time that day. This was the PERFECT opportunity to tell her. Visions of him and Pashmina smiling together. Waling paw-in-paw together. Schmubby-Wubby together. Ran though his mind and made a slight blush appear. Bu then "Oh sorry Dexter. Could you tell me tomorrow? I have to get home."

Heartbroken he nodded, "yes. Of course. Bye-Q." She smiled an ran off.

Back in his cage Dexter finally remembered the instructions that Auntie Viv gave him. Uncurling the paper he began to read. "that you for the purchase of love aerosol 2003. This aerosol is guaranteed to work on any and all members of the opposite gender or feminine persuasion who does not love you." Dexter paused an thought out loud "Maybe Pashmina is immune to the effects. Why else wouldn't it work on her?" He went back to reading the old parchment. "Directions for use: Use a **VERY** and we do mean **VERY** small amount of liquid and apply to fur." Dexter stopped and looked at the remaining amount of liquid left. He fell back when he notice he used half the vile. "Enough of this! I'll earn Pashmina's love someday! I don't need this!" With that he tossed the vile and scroll out the window and went to bed.

Meanwhile, outside Dexter's. Stan was still walking around in a sad mood talking to himself. "I looked everywhere for that master Ham who had Bijou, Sand and Penelope fighting over. Guess I'll never find him."

"Hey Stan what' a doing here?"

Stan looked and greeted them. "Oh, hey Hamtaro. I was just looking for someone."

Really? I was looking for Dexter. I asked him a question and he ran away. Did you see him?"

But before Stan could answer a small vile of purple liquid fell on the ground and broke open. Some of its contents splashed on Stan. "Man. What is this stuff."

"I don't know. But it smells nice!"

Stan had a dubious look, as he smelled himself "Hiff-Hiff. I don't smell anything Ham-Dude."

A weird look came over Hamtaro. "Stan? Did I ever tell you you're my best friend? I think I want to hug you!"

Stan took a step back. "That's OK Ham-Dude. No hugs needed!"

"But I _really_ want to hug you." With that Stan took off running with Hamtaro running after him. "Wait Stan. What about our friendship hug?"

The End

The seen fades out to night. Outside Dexter's only the scroll remains on the ground. Where it's picked up by Elder-Ham and read out loud. "Effects of aerosol ware off within twenty-four hours. Minus a random amount of time between one and twenty-four hours. Side effects may include: Headaches. Nose Bleed. Stomach Ache. Fur Loss. And the slight possibility of psychic dreams and visions. Symptoms my persist for forty-eight hours." He paused, "Garbage!"" With that he crumpled the paper and tossed it in the garbage can.

Meanwhile Dexter had a smile on his face. As he dreamed Pashmina and himself raising Penelope as there own child. Dexter never was happier in his life.

The REAL End

I'm not lying....This is the end of the story....Move along now!

OK! Since you're so persistent I will tell you the summary of my next Hamtaro story. Tentatively titled "Spring Cleaning Equals Love." When the Ham-Hams clean the clubhouse the girls find love letters to Pashmina....In Hamtaro's stuff!


End file.
